


Il sogno di una vita

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [9]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Humor, Things falling from the sky, Wabbajack
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Cosa accade quando cinque avventurieri curiosi hanno a che fare con il Wabbajack?





	

“Wabbajack, uh?”

“Credevo fosse una creazione immaginaria...”

Si poteva dire di tutto sulla vita da Dragonborn, tranne che non fosse ricca di sorprese e avventure particolari: certo, con un gruppo di compagni d'avventura così ben assortito avvenimenti fuori dall'ordinario erano quasi quotidiani, ma lo status di Dragonborn sembrava conferire alla gente il desiderio di appioppargli una serie di compiti interessanti o privi d'interesse, a seconda dell'occasione.

Di certo, Tsunehito non avrebbe mai creduto che un mendicante di Solitude avesse in serbo per lui un compito bizzarro... e un osso iliaco stranamente pulito e in ottimo stato di conservazione. Eppure era riuscito a recuperare la chiave di un'ala del Palazzo Blu a cui nessuno accedeva più da tempo e si era incamminato tra la mobilia in disuso, la polvere e le ragnatele... ritrovandosi in un altro luogo dove era stato accolto in modo stravagante.

In realtà, il Dragonborn non era riuscito nemmeno a capire come superare le prove e si era limitato ad agitare il Wabbajack a destra e a manca, cosa che fortunatamente aveva divertito non poco Sheogorath in persona. Era tornato a Solitude ed aveva scoperto che il giorno era giunto come di consueto, così si era recato verso l'Accademia dei Bardi, dove Ruiza stava studiando nuove rime e tecniche per il suo componimento, ed aveva approfittato di uno dei letti disponibili per riposare un po'.

Quando aveva raccontato il fatto ai suoi compagni d'avventura, gli era bastato mostrare il Wabbajack per avallare la validità della sua storia – in ogni caso, con tutte le stranezze viste e vissute, non ci sarebbe comunque voluto molto per convincerli.

In quel momento, mentre l'artefatto daedrico passava di mano in mano con cautela, l'Arcimago scrutò il Dragonborn con curiosità ed asserì: “Immagino che non sia difficile utilizzarlo.”

“Mi sono limitato a puntarlo ed il resto è venuto da sé.”

“Mi chiedo se funzioni anche con gesti più elaborati.”

Ruiza, che in quel momento stava scrutando la testa del bastone con quei volti che per lui erano inquietanti, si intromise senza tante cerimonie: “Intendi così?”, domandò candidamente mentre con la mano faceva volteggiare in tondo parte del bastone per poi abbatterlo sul capo del ladro.

“Ehi, avrò anche la testa dura ma questo non significa che non provi dolore!” protestò Hiroki, massaggiandosi la parte colpita.

Il bardo fece per replicare, ma venne zittito dal suono sempre più intenso di un insolito fruscio: si trattava del rumore di qualcosa di morbido, a cui presto si aggiunse il fracasso di una serie di colpi che andavano a farsi sempre più frequenti e che sui tetti dell'Accademia rimbombavano spiacevolmente.

I cinque si scrutarono a vicenda per un istante, come a cercare conferma l'uno dall'altro, e decisero di comune accordo di andare a controllare cosa stesse accadendo; si avviarono verso il portone d'ingresso con il Dragonborn in testa – sapevano tutti che il Wabbajack aveva il potere di far accadere persino l'impensabile, ma... polli che piovevano dal cielo?

Una volta aperto l'ingresso principale, erano stati accolti dalla visione di polli, tanti – troppi – polli che cadevano in picchiata dall'alto, rimbalzavano sul suolo senza ferirsi e poi, ancora vivi, si allontanavano chiocciando come se nulla fosse, ignorando persino i loro simili che continuavano a cadere ovunque, rotolando giù persino dai tetti e dalle torri.

“Se fossero già arrosto, magari...” commentò a mezza voce il Dragonborn, guadagnandosi più di un'occhiata perplessa ma non giustificandosi in alcun modo, non provando nemmeno imbarazzo.

“In ogni caso...” riprese l'Arcimago, afferrando il Wabbajack dalle mani inconsapevoli del bardo “Mi chiedo se esista un metodo per fermare l'insolita pioggia...”

“Fai provare me!”

“Hiroki, sei sicuro di quel che fai?”

Il ladro sorrise con aria affabile... e poco rassicurante: “Non ho alcuna intenzione di metterci in pericolo.”

“Hmmm...” mugugnò Asagi, porgendogli l'artefatto di malavoglia.

Hiroki, dal canto suo, non ci pensò due volte a picchiare il bastone sul capo del bardo, pronto a ribattere a qualsiasi protesta, ma successe qualcosa che lo lasciò sbigottito: il sordo rumore dell'atterraggio poco delicato dei polli cessò, sostituito da una nevicata mai vista prima di quel momento.

“Ma cosa...” iniziò il bardo, fissando ciò che accadeva al di fuori dell'Accademia.

“Il sogno di una vita!” esclamò Tsunehito, fiondandosi immediatamente fuori dall'uscio e, incurante dei polli ancora ben vivi che gli stavano tra i piedi, tendendo in aria le mani per afferrare qualcosa. “Piovono dolci!”

“Tsune...” l'Arcimago provò a far ragionare il Dragonborn, ma l'assassino scosse il capo e lo interruppe.

“Lascialo divertirsi per qualche minuto, in fondo se lo merita.” ridacchiò Hide-zou, incrociando le braccia e poggiandosi allo stipite per scrutare divertito il bardo che si univa alla piccola folla che si era radunata al di fuori, dato che i bambini di Solitude avevano avvistato la strana nevicata e ne erano anche un po' troppo entusiasti.

“Sarà...” mormorò Asagi, allungando una mano verso il ladro per farsi rendere il bastone. “Fammi provare.”

Si rigirò il Wabbajack tra le dita per esaminarne l'intagliatura e la qualità, prendendo mentalmente nota di trascrivere su un documento firmato da testimoni ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento – quell'artefatto, in quanto daedrico, andava custodito in un luogo sicuro e, guardacaso, l'Accademia dei Maghi era ciò che faceva al caso suo. Lì, inoltre, sarebbe stato possibile condurre esperimenti per capire se il potere caotico del Wabbajack potesse essere sfruttato per scopi nobili.

Intanto, per pura curiosità, provò a lanciare un incantesimo su una sedia, per essere sicuro che non accadesse nulla di troppo pericoloso; tuttavia, lì per lì non successe nulla, con grande irritazione da parte dell'Arcimago.

“Stupido bast...” mugugnò, presto interrotto da un inaspettato nitrito. “Ma cosa...?”

Si voltò verso l'interno dell'Accademia solo per scoprire che la sedia su cui aveva lanciato l'incantesimo aveva preso vita... e, quanto pareva, credeva di essere un cavallo. Non senza una punta di divertimento, Asagi si fece di lato e lasciò che il pezzo d'arredamento trottasse fuori dal portone, attirando l'attenzione dei bambini: galoppò via, verso la piazza del mercato di Solitude, seguito a ruota dai bimbi che avevano fatto scorta di dolciumi, lasciando solo il bardo e il Dragonborn ad afferrare dolcetti che fluttuavano dal cielo per assaggiarli con gusto, mentre quelli che finivano a terra venivano pacificamente condivisi dalla piccola mandria di polli.

“Incredibile...” mormorò l'Arcimago, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. “Hide-zou, vuoi provare?”

“Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea.”

“So che sai essere letale, ma dubito che proprio il Wabbajack riconosca la tua... come dire... autorità in materia, in fondo è un artefatto che fa soltanto ciò che vuole.”

L'assassino afferrò titubante il bastone che Asagi gli aveva porto e se lo rigirò per un lungo istante tra le mani, come a cercare il modo adatto per contenere i danni... tuttavia, per qualche motivo, alla fine si convinse ad usarlo senza tanti pensieri. Fece spallucce e si risolse con un semplice: “Beh, o la va o la spacca!”

Mosse casualmente il bastone, non sapendo come usare un artefatto di quel tipo, e sentì la magia fluire verso l'esterno, sicuro che al limite ci si poteva attendere una grandine di frutta che avrebbe costretto Ruiza e Tsunehito ad entrare per ripararsi.

Nessuno di loro, però, neanche il più dubbioso, avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe accaduta una cosa del genere.

“Ehi, i miei...” il Dragonborn interruppe la sua protesta, realizzando cosa stava accadendo solo quando tutto ciò che riuscì a scorgere furono zanne e scaglie. “Draghi?!”

“Draghi...” ripeté l'Arcimago, impallidendo. “Hai trasformato i polli in draghi!”

“Io ti avevo detto che non era il caso di...”

Il litigio venne interrotto sul nascere dalle grida soffocate del bardo, ormai introvabile in tutto quel marasma, mentre il Dragonborn estraeva la propria arma e cercava di darsi da fare, menando a destra e a manca, incurante di quale drago colpisse – con un po' di fortuna, avrebbe evitato che Ruiza venisse divorato.

“Oh, draghi?” chiese il ladro, con ridondante casualità. “Aspetta...”

Hiroki non fece complimenti e si riappropriò malamente del Wabbajack, facendolo volteggiare brevemente a mezz'aria per poi darlo in testa all'Arcimago.

“Se solo non fossi un seguace di Mara...” fu il commento di Asagi, a denti stretti, mentre si curava con un semplice incantesimo.

Fuori, le urla del bardo sembravano essersi pacate, sebbene un boato le sostituì molto in fretta: era un misto di un forte ed insistente tintinnio ed il vociare forte ed eccitato di gente, a cui presto si unì l'esclamazione combattiva del ladro che scattò verso l'esterno: “Ehi, quelli sono miei!”

Fuori, piovevano septim.

Il Dragonborn rientrò immediatamente, mogio, e andò a prendere posto sulla sedia più vicina, sbocconcellando i dolciumi che era riuscito a mettere di lato.

“Tsune, ti sei fatto male?” chiese l'Arcimago, guardandolo curioso e in parte preoccupato.

“No.”

“E perché fai quella faccia?” lo incalzò l'assassino.

“Avete rovinato la mia pioggia di dolcetti.”

Hide-zou e Asagi si scrutarono a vicenda, cercando di comprendere il da farsi, ma il primo dei due fece spallucce e si allontanò silenziosamente, raggiungendo il bardo e il ladro per accaparrarsi qualche septim. L'Arcimago, dal canto suo, sbuffò appena e raccolse il Wabbajack che Hiroki aveva fatto cadere senza complimenti, avvicinandosi poi al Dragonborn per sedersi sulla sedia più vicina.

“Sei davvero arrabbiato per la storia dei dolci?”

“No.”

“Se si tratta dei draghi, posso capire che...”

“No, no.” Lo interruppe Tsunehito, scuotendo il capo, ma esitando prima di spiegare la situazione all'altro: “Hai presente di chi sono quei septim?”

“Sono veri? Credevo che fossero... beh, finti.”

“Sono quelli delle donazioni a Mara.”

Asagi non rispose nemmeno: si alzò e si fiondò verso l'esterno, agitando il Wabbajack come un disperato per far cessare la curiosa precipitazione. “Sono soldi sacri! Sacri, vi dico!” esclamò, ormai lontano all'orecchio del Dragonborn.

“Bah...” Tsunehito tirò fuori di tasca un septim raccolto, esaminando curiosamente l'incisione particolare che riusciva a cogliere solo chi conosceva i metodi della Gilda dei Ladri: erano monete direttamente provenienti dalle casse della gilda e, ovviamente, il Dragonborn lo sapeva.

Nessuno poteva mettersi impunemente tra lui e la sua nevicata di dolciumi.


End file.
